The Tale of Naruto Namikaze
by AvanHelms
Summary: What if the 9 Tails Events and Uchiha massacre had not happened?
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha Rebellion Arc

Chapter 1

(Timeline: Day of assigning Teams)

Naruto got out of bed and and through his orange jumpsuit on and started tiptoeing through the hall. He peeks into the kitchen where he sees a small hill of toast. Naruto sneaks in and grabs a couple pieces and bites down on them so he could get out the window. As he opened a loud roar like a lion made Naruto almost lose his lunch.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled, "You are not leaving again without your breakfast!"

Naruto took a leap out the window to avoid the unwanted tongue lashing by his mother he got for never eating breakfast before he went to the Ninja Academy. Naruto fell right on to of someone, he looked down and saw who it was. "Haha! Sorry about the Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and flipped Naruto over his head, "Get off of me!"

Naruto got up and went over to his face, "What was that for?"

"You being an idiot!"

"Settle down guys," Itachi shortly following the same direction Sasuke was coming from and smiling. "You both don't want to be late do you?"

Both crossed their arms and looked away as Itachi laughed to himself, "Hi Itachi!" Kushina waved at him out of the window.

"Hello there Mrs. Namikaze." Itachi waved back, he saw her confusion at the situation down below. "Oh, Uh Naruto kind of landed on Sasuke and he asked him to get off..."

"So he threw him off?" She asked.

"...Yes"

"Nicely done Sasuke, you saved him from the beating waiting for him at home, you better be thanking him Naruto! Bye all, Itachi say hi to your mom for me!"

"Of course," He smiled and got Naruto and Sasuke back on their way.

(Sasuke Home in the Uchiha's land)

Fugaku had just finished speaking and they sat in silence, Mikoto looked up at him. "We had abandoned that plan remember? You know things for the Uchiha have greatly improved ever since Sasuke ans Naruto became friends as little children and the 4ths son really looks up to Itachi like his own big brother."

"It isn't enough Mikoto, we're still looked down upon and something must be done about it no matter the cost."

"If we attack Konoha... We must face the 4th Hokage, the 3rd Hokage and that includes the 9 Tails career, Kushina who is also my best friend Fugaku..."

"Do you remember Mikoto? How you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Mikoto gasped at hs request on what he wanted her to do, she said nothing and looked down at the floor.

(Academy)

After Iruka told everyone their squads they Sensei began to come in and take their students, Kakashi would come in to take a different team insteado f team 7. (That will be touched on during the Chunnin Exams) Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura still waited about a half hour after everyone else was gone. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura yelled as he set a big bucket of water over the cracked door.

"If this guys going to keep us waiting then when he comes in bom!"

"You're an idiot Naruto..." Sasuke said.

"You tell him Sasuke how dumb and immature he is!" Sakura said with a big grin.

"I mean it's just water in there be more creative," Sasuke ran jumped out the window and used the water fountain to make a small water dragon to hit the dirty and shake it around until it was mud. They placed the mud in the bucket and waited.

"I-I can't wait to see the look on the jerks face!" Sakura said.

"Really I thought this was immature," Sasuke said as he and Naruto both began to laugh. The door began to open and they all were prepared right as the bucket fell then was sudden kicked off the top and the mud fell all over Sasuke and Naruto.

"HEY!" Both yelled.

Itachi laughed, "I didn't even need my Sharingan for that."

"What are you doing here anyway Big brother?" Sasuke asked. (He's an actual 12 your old child so unlike his angry at all that exists attitude he still calls him big brother.)

"You're looking at the replacement for was going to be the leader of team 7," he smiled at them.

"You're our sensei?..." Sakura asked as he nodded 'Oh my God he's so hot! He's hotter than Sasuke!'

"That's so awesome!" Naruto and Sasuke said then looked at eachother with groans.

"Let's go then shall we?"

(Konoha streets)

"Definitely," Mikoto laughed, "That's why I'm so Fugaku let me make you Sasuke's Godmother, if anything happened to us there is no one better I can think of to take care of him but nothing would ever happen to Itachi so all bases are covered and he would protect Sasuke with his life."

"You haven't been coming around as much lately, what have you been up to?" Kushina asked.

"This and that you know, not a lot you can do" Mikoto sighed and smiled at her.

"There's that smile I was waiting for," Kushina said giving a smile with her teeth showing more than Naruto.

(During Team Itachi's squad's mission)

"Why aren't we going to wait for Itachi, he should be back in a few days." Mikoto said looking at her husband. "Is it because his best friend had been killed?"

Fugaku looked up at her, "Itachi's loyalty is torn. I can see it in his eyes, I can't trust him to go along with it. So to protect him from himself and Sasuke from getting involved we need to have it done before they return from their mission." He stood up and began to walk out, "There is nothing more important than our victory, remember that Mikoto."

(To Be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha Rebellion Arc

Chapter 2

On their way back from their mission Itachi gets a bad feeling so they decide to go through the night walking."Are you tired Sakura?" Itachi asked as they kept walking into the night.

"No Sensei I'm okay," she yawned loudly right after and Naruto laughed, Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

Itachi bend down "Come on and lean on my back and rest, it's fine really I just feel like we need hurry back is all."

"Are you sure sensei?"

"Yes," he smiled as Sakura blushed and got on slowly. Sakura couldn't helped becoming flushed being in Itachis arms even if it was from behind. Itachi continued with serious thoughts in his mind, 'What is this feeling?' He thought to himself.

In the dead of the morning back at the Leaf Village the Uchiha were planning their attack to be right then and there while everyone was sleeping and just waking up. Fugaku looked upon his army with his most skilled in front, he looked up and ahead to see the Hokage's faces in the stone.

"After today there will only be one face up there and that is of our Fugaku Uchiha!" One of the men said as the rest raised their arms and cheered.

"Let's go," Fugaku said as he walked leading the army they walked toward the gate of the Uchiha to Konoha. Fugaku stopped in his tracks and looked forward as everyone else came to a hault.

"Itachi..." Fugaku said, Itachi looked at the whole army of Uchiha behind him. "I had a feeling this might happen."

"That's why you rushed," Itachi stepped forward. "Unsure of where my priorities stand?"

"Exactly," His father said walking toward him slowly, "Where does it stand my son?"

"With the lives of everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, your acts are cowardly and I cannot allow them. Stand down, I wish not to have to fight you father."

"This village belongs to us Itachi, we aren't doing this just for us, your mother and I are personally doing this for you and for Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Itachi turned around knowing Sasuke was listening to everything. Mikoto looked worried she didn't want Sasuke involved at all.

"Where do you stand, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the faces of the Uchiha then over to Itachi then to Konoha, he stepped forward and stood beside Itachi. "I stand next to my brother!"

"This is a fools game just take him down!" One of the Uchiha men charges.

"Wait!" Mikoto tries to stop him from going but it's too late and right as he runs at them Naruto comes out of the bushes and shoulders the man in face.

"The Son of the Fourth!" Another said as they came to the conclusion Naruto must have told Minato by now. Itachi could tell that Naruto was alone, he hadn't told anyone out of respect for them.

"Mikoto," Fugaku said, she looked at him, "If you are to carry the plan out right get some practice on her seed."

Mikoto was shocked but she had no choice, with extreme speed she ran in and drop kicked Naruto into the bushes.

Fugaku looked at Rushin a Chunin that Fugaku looked highly upon, "Teach Sasuke a lesson but don't kill him." Rushin grinned and nodded. He then looked at Itachi, "I will teach you a lesson myself Itachi in, I will teach you to go against your clansmen!"

Naruto stood and looked up to see Mikoto with a blade out ready to go in for the kill, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's practice.. I'm sorry." Mikoto ran in and began punching and kicking Naruto in the gut and face with him completely immobilized. She got out her kunai ready for the final blow, Naruto looked up.

Naruto got enough strength to ask one last thing, "What did he mean by, her seed?"

"You Naruto, when I'm finished with you... I'm going to kill Kushina." She rushed at him with the same speed as Naruto caught the kunai between his fingers and gave Mikoto the biggest punch in the face he could muster sending her into a tree.

"How dare you... You're my mother's best friend! How could you?" Naruto chakra burned like a wildfire.

'Such a burst of Chakra..the moment I talked about harming his mother..I became nothing more than dirt to him, now he won't hold back.' She stood, "I am a Jonin of the Uchiha Clan, I will not fall." Both charge at each other ready to strike.

(TBC)

Next Chapter: Naruto vs Mikoto

A God Mother's Biggest Mistake


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Rebellion Arc

Chapter 3

Naruto vs Mikoto: A God Mother's Biggest Mistake

Naruto ran in with a punch as chakra flowed around his fist, Mikoto dodged it and kicked Naruto back. He had almost no real abilities to use against her but one, he hadn't perfected it so he wouldn't try it. "Dad says I shouldn't use this because it's forbidden and I shouldn't have looked at the scroll but I don't have a choice."

"Scroll?" Mikoto was confused.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned 3 shadow clones as they all rushed in, Mikoto was stunned to learn they were real clones instead of illusions. She cut them down with her kunai with ease but couldn't help being impressed. "I'm not done yet!" He made more and they all ran at her.

'I'll need to focus, I need to end this quickly and get back to them.' Mikoto opened her eyes, "Sharingan." The Naruto's hopped into the air and came down on her. Mikoto punched and kicked her way through each clone. At last one came from behind her and got her into a full nelson. "Let go of me!" She looked forward, "Whats that?"

Naruto had his hand out forming an attack with his wind chakra into a small ball, "My dad's jutsu, get ready for the Rasengan!"

On the other side of the forest Sasuke was facing Rushin, "You really aren't as good as your brother in any way shape and form Sasuke... Sorry but I'll have to hurt you a lot for what you've done. He said not to kill you but he made no other specific condition." He made the fire hand signs, "fire style fireball jutsu."

Sasuke got up and prepared the same, he was ready to use the techique Itachi taught him not long ago. "Fire style dragon flame jutsu!" 2 flaming dragoning arose and one exploded with the fireball and the other made direct contact with Rushin.

"Son of a bitch!" Rushin stood in anger, other Uchiha came around.

"An ambush? Where's your Uchiha pride?" Sasuke demanded an answer.

"Where's yours when you go against the members of your own clan!" They all charged in with Sasuke defenseless against all of them together.

Fugaku rushed in clashing with Itachi, Fugaku revealed his Sharingan and kicked Itachi back using a fireball jutsu so massive it could destroy a part of a smaller village. Itachi leaped into the air and fired one back, "is that all you've got Itachi?"

A huge explosion and wall of fire came from a part of the forest as they heard Sasuke scream. "Sasuke!" Itachi looked at the wall of fire to back stabbed in the side by one of the Uchiha.

"You should never let your gaurd down in battle," the man grinned.

"I no longer... Have time for you..."

Back in the battle Naruto ran at Mikoto losing the Rasengan quickly he still couldn't use it in battle, Mikoto got free and slice Naruto acrossed the chest. "I've had enough of this Naruto!" Mikoto ran at Naruto with the full intent to kill him. "Die!" The very blade of the sword was caught by a bare hand. Mikoto looked up after not being able to look as she would kill Naruto. Her whole body began to shake as she realized what happened.

"Mikoto... What the fuck do you think your doing!" The shockwave of Kushina's anger activated the Nine Tails Chakra causing a shockwave to knock Mikoto back. Kushina's hair flew up in the air resembling the 9 Tails of the beast and her eyes as blood thristy as It's own.

The flames roared as the bodies of the Uchiha men were burning to ashes before Sasuke eyes, "W-Who are you?"

The man before him turned revealing his mask and one eye having the Sharingan. "I am... Madara Uchiha."

The other Uchiha all surround him and began to charge in ready to strike and kill him. Itachi stood and grabbed hold of the blade in his side and turned to face the man who stabbed him and revealed his Sharingan...

"**Amaterasu **"

(To Be Continued)

Deadlock: Itachi Trumpcards.

(Treat for Readers)

Naruto:Wait what's this for exactly?

Sakura: To give the previews of what's to come in the fanfiction so people will know if they want to waste their time favoriting it.

Naruto: Waste? Well if you put it that way who wants to waste their time?

Sakura:People with time to waste.

Naruto:Why not say spare?

Sakura:This FF is crap..

Ino:I like it.

Sakura:You would Ino-Pig you know you have some chapters about you later..

Ino:Better than anything you get.

Sasuke: While they argue.. Here's the list of Pre-Timeskip Arcs that will come later there are more than just this so you know and there will be a quick something next to it to say what's it going to involve.

PreTimeSkip:

Orochimaru's Return: Minato vs Orochimaru

Squad of Future Hokage: Minato sends a group he secretly has selected on a mission without telling any of them the reason why is because they are all possibly Hokage worthy after him.

Gaara's Heart: After Gaara has begun to change he meets a girl who is may be able to break through his sand shield with only words.

A New Life: Who's Pregnant?

The 5th Hokage: The 5th Hokage is chosen

Ino's Ambition: Who could she love more than Sasuke?

The Akasuki: They make their first true appearence.

(List end)

Sasuke: That's all the Previews you get for PreTime Skip.

Naruto:What about Shippuden?

Sasuke: Don't you think it's a little early

Itachi:I don't know I think people want to know if you want them to stick around..

Kakashi:I agree.

Lars:So do I.

Sakura:Aren't you.. Lars from Tekken?

Lars: Yes

Sakura: Why are you here?

Lars: I'm in Ulimate Ninja Storm 2 so I'm, technically a ninja.

All: Are not!

Lars: And a badass hair cut. If you want to play with the guy who makes these FF's for some weird reason... comment your xbox live gamertag and what you play you share something he'll most likely send you a request. But no little kids.

Itachi:Did the author just advertise his gamertag through Lars?

Kakashi:Does he even use Lars?

Itachi:No..he thinks his outfit is gay..

Sasuke:What were we doing?..

Ino: Here's the line up of the Shippuden! In no real order.

Shippuden List:

The Hokage and Kazekage: What if the Hokage personally went to save Gaara?

Older Brother: He's not cut out for this..

Hinata's Wedding: Caught your eye didn't it? No info sorry! :)

The 6 Paths of Pain: Naruto and Minato vs Pain

The Hokage's Lover: No info.

Paradox of Reality: When these realities clash Sasuke vs Sasuke from the orignally series with his hatred, Susanoo and Amaterasu. And many more, anything is possible.

Naruto: Why did some of those have so little info?

Sasuke: They branch off arcs from PTS so if they're actually said it will ruin it..

Naruto: What about Hinata's wedding?

Sasuke: The author's a dick.

Naruto: Agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Uchiha Rebellion Arc

Chapter 4: Deadlock: Itachi's Trumpcards.

"Madara Uchiha? You think for a moment I would believe you're alive, you'd have to be acient!" Sasuke says preparing himself for an attack if Madara were ready to go in but he would pass him by going after the Uchiha on their way.

Mikoto stood with her sharingan not sure what move she should take standing in front of her dearest friend that was ready to tear her apart for what she was planning to do to her son. "It ends here, Kushina." Mikoto dashes in with her incredible speed going and uses a fireball jutsu.

Kushina reacts quickly with chains emerging from her back breaking through the flames with ease and capturing Mikoto. She struggled as she saw the demonic purplish ball form in Kushina's hands, she had no chance as it was released hitting Mikoto with almost it's full force knocking her out immediately. Kushina went over ready to finish it but Naruto would stand in the way. "Mom stop, this won't help anything, we have to do something before this gets out of hand and dad finds out."

Kushina shakes her head snapping herself out of it knowing he was right, so she had to deal with her "friend" later.

Itachi stood looking face to face with her angered father, starring into Itachi mangekyo sharingan. "You are my responsibility so I will do this job," Fugaku stood and was ready. He rushed in and clashed with Itachi both matching each other move for move as the rest of the Uchiha all got ready for 1 final blow to finish the job.

Itachi watched them all over the roar of his flames that absorbed their last attack, they all had handsigns ready and he recognized them as the Uchiha plans most powerful fire jutsu a minimum of 20 jonin are required, he couldn't mess this up or he would die.

All looked into the sky, "Fire style," they all shoot fireballs into the sky, "Phoenix Devastation Jutsu!" All the fire form a cloud of smoke that releases and phoenix down upon Itachi turning everything within 20 yards of him to ashes.

"And you could have been the best of us Itachi..." Fugaku says and begins to walk away.

"Is this the death you invisioned for me?"

He turns around to see the humanoid being around Itachi, "What is..."

"This is my trumpcard, Susanoo, my ultimate shield."

(Forest)

Sasuke follows Madara watching as his clansmen are taken down in front of him and Sasuke with no idea what to do. "Hold it right there!" Kushina says to Madara and he looks at her.

"It's already taken a lot of strength to do this so far.. I don't have a chance against you right now Kyuubei..."

Kushina stood firmly as Madara vanished into a void with Sasuke watching in awe, not a moment to spare when a giant explosion would send the battlefield into a field of endless smoke and dust.

Fugaku rushed Itachi, "It's time for you to die Itachi!"

Itachi releases Susanoo and dodges his father's strike, "This selfish act will not go unpunished father..." Itachi takes his blade and slices his father's head off with 1 motion. "Long live, the Hidden Leaf Village.. Long Live Konoha."

(TBC)

Aftermath of the Rebellion: New Head of the Uchiha Clan.

Question: Was the Uchiha Clan destroyed?

Answer: No, Kushina's presense sent "Madara" running so Itachi didn't finish the ordeal since his father was taken down and the rest were ready to surrender.

Uchiha Clan: 1/4 The size it was before.


End file.
